Edward's First Day
by karolrenesmeecullen
Summary: Bella is living in forks when there is a new guy in school. What happens when she first sees him? I suck at summaries, but the story is a little better. This is my first Fanfiction. The first chapter is very short, but the story gets better!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. I looked around the room, searching for that shadow I had seen in my dream. Nothing.

I sighed and got out of bed. I had been having dreams where shadows had been lurking. Always hiding, never in view, but I knew they were there.

I looked at my clock on my bedside stand. Holy crow! It was 8:30! I hurried to my closet, and threw on a plain pair of jeans and a black Paramore T-shirt.

I grabbed my book bag, keys, and threw on a jacket. I ran outside and hopped into my truck. I turned it on, and drove to school.

The truck was a '53 Chevy. It had been a welcome home gift from Charlie, my dad. I had moved from my mother's house in Arizona to Charlie's place here in Washington. The only reason I moved here was because Renee had remarried, and Phil, her new husband, didn't really like me.

I have lived here in Forks for 2 years already. At first I hated Forks, but now I'm really getting used to it. I'm even starting to like it.

I arrived at the school, but of course I'm late. One hour late to be exact. I went to the office to give my pathetic excuse for being late.

When I opened the door, I saw a guy with a head of tousled copper hair talking with the secretary. I hadn't seen this guy, so he was probably new. Poor kid, I remember when I was new. Those weren't very good memories.

I waited for him to finish. He then turned, and my eyes were glued to him. He was perfect. His face could be on the cover of a magazine. His eyes made contact with mine for a short second and my heart leaped. His mouth turned into a beautiful crooked smile, and he walked past me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N. Ok, so, yes the first chapter was**_** very**_** short as Psychic-Porsche-3 pointed out. I wasn't sure if I should keep writing since I hadn't gotten any reviews.**

**I will write this chapter and see how it goes.**

I walked to class in a daze. I didn't even realize where I was going until I tripped over a book in the hall. I got up, but ignored the book. I kept walking until I got to class. I went in and gave the teacher the note. He didn't look very happy I had interrupted his class.

"Thank you for joining your classmates, Miss Swan" He said in an annoyed voice.

I could feel my face getting warm. "Sorry" I mumbled.

I went and sat in my seat next to my friend Angela. "Why are you late?" she asked

"I woke up late" I whispered giving her a sheepish smile.

She shook her head smiling.

The class went on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of that bronzed haired god I had seen in the office. _Who was he? Was I going to see him again? _I got butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of seeing him again.

He hadn't seen me of course, or he would have said something, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling calculus was over. I grabbed my bag and caught up to Angela who was waiting for me at the door. We walked together to our next class.

"So you woke up late, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah", I replied, "my stupid alarm clock didn't go off."

She laughed a little and we kept walking. I kept glancing everywhere looking for _him_, but he was never there. We got to class and we sat in our seats that were across the room.

This class also passed in a blur, and before I knew it, we were walking down to lunch. I got in line and grabbed a slice of pizza, and a bottle of orange juice. We walked to our usual table and sat down. I wasn't very hungry, but decided to just eat a little bit of pizza. As I was biting down on it, a head of bronze hair caught my eye.

I put my pizza down, and examined how he entered the room with a girl. That made my heart slump all the way down. He had his arm wrapped around a short black haired girl with short pixie like hair.

**Ok so that's the second chapter….it's a little longer, yay!**

**If you liked it please review, and even if you didn't still review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did!**

**A/N Well, I'm a little disappointed as to how many reviews I have gotten. Did my story suck that much? Was it too short? Please give me some feedback!**

**Thanks to barkerfaith, and****Pyschic-Porsche-3, for their reviews! Also thanks to my "Sis" Paulina26 for encouraging me to keep going!**

My body slumped all the way down in my chair. I started feeling tears in my eyes. _Am I crying for this boy?_ I asked myself.

I wasn't paying attention to anything other than _him_ and _that_ girl. I was analyzing everything they were doing. He looked like a god. She was beautiful too and that hurt. They looked cute together. I watched them walk to the lunch line with his arm still around her. When they were there, he took his arm from around her shoulder and grabbed a tray. They grabbed food and sat down at a table close to the door.

"BELLA!" I jumped a little in my seat. I turned to look at Angela. Her face was full of confusion. "What are you staring at? She asked, her eyes following my gaze. When she saw them, she understood.

"Who are they?" I asked her.

She sat up straighter before answering me. "Oh", she said, "I forgot to tell you, we have two new students." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I know that, but who are they?" I repeated.

"Oh, that." She said. _Yes, that! _I said in my head. _Please tell me they have the same last name, and they can't be going out, please!_

"The guy is Edward Cullen, he's in our first period, the one you missed," She replied, "and the girl is Alice Brandon.

_Brandon and Cullen are obviously, not the same. _Ouch. All the hope that I had received vanished. "Oh", was all I said.

I had less appetite than what I had at first. I stood up and went to throw the tray with uneaten pizza away. As I walked, I noticed how much fun they seemed to be having. I almost fell, for not watching where I was walking. I threw the tray away and walked back, more carefully this time.

When I sat down, Angela was studying me. "You don't look very good", she said. "Maybe the pizza you ate was bad." She was a vegetarian and had gotten a salad today.

"Maybe" I replied. I didn't tell her I hadn't even bitten it. She stood up to throw away her tray, and I just sat there. I watched _them. _They were just talking to each other, and it seemed they weren't very hungry either since their plates were still full.

I heard the bell ring, and went to my next class, Biology.

**A/N Ok, there goes my third chapter. Please review it! It's not that hard. Just push that little button below with the word**** Review****. **

**Since I haven't been getting many reviews, I'm going to have to require 5 reviews for this chapter. When I get those 5, I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. (Sucks, huh?)**

I walked down to Biology at a pretty normal pace. I knew I wouldn't be late. This was one of the classes I actually liked. To me it was pretty easy. I turned the corner, and walked to the door. There were only a small amount of people inside. I went and sat in my usual seat. My lab partner had just recently moved, so now I was sitting alone. I didn't mind it.

Even though I was trying, I couldn't get Edward out of my head. His perfection. My heart started beating faster just thinking about his face. His eyes, his nose, his lips. I would give anything to kiss those lips. _Stop Bella! He has a girlfriend! _I tried to distract myself by looking out the door at every body scurrying to class. Just when I was about to look the other way, Edward Cullen walked in.

I have to admit, at that very moment I was wishing he had come into this classroom by mistake. There was only one seat unoccupied, and that was the one next to mine. I had my fingers crossed that the teacher would turn him around and sent him to his real class. It's not that I didn't like him, because I really, really liked him, it was just that I didn't know if I was going to be able to stop myself from doing something I would regret later on. Like maybe kiss him. Jump on him and kiss him passionately in the middle of class while everybody was watching. No, I couldn't.

Of course, luck wasn't with me, and he came and sat right next to me. I knew how it was being the new kid, so I introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Bella", I said. He looked at me with a crooked smile on his face that nearly melted my heart. That smile made me blush, so I tried to cover my face with my hair. The moment I shook my hair out, he froze and his smile faded.

"Edward", was all he said. My forehead wrinkled in confusion, but all I did was look away. Did I do anything to make him mad? I looked at him again and he was still all tensed up. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when the teacher interrupted the class.

The teacher kept going on about the assignment, but I wasn't listening. When he was finished explaining it, I had no idea what we were supposed to do. I felt Edward move, and move the microscope closer. I was still looking out the window, when Mr. Gilbert came by.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" he asked. I spun my head around, and blushed again.

"Um, no", I replied. He nodded and left, and I figured that was a hint to start working. I looked around, and sure enough, everyone was already working. I looked at Edward, and he was also working, not paying much attention to me. That annoyed me. I sighed angrily, and turn my body towards Edward.

"Edward, do u know what your doing?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and nodded. He turned back to the microscope, and entirely ignored me the whole time. By the time the class was almost over, he had finished the whole lab by himself. He placed his notebook in front of me so I could copy. I stared at it blankly until he coughed. I then opened mine and copied everything down that was in his perfect handwriting. His handwriting was even better than mine.

He still wasn't talking to me, so I just returned his notebook, and took out my cell phone. I Texted my mom, told her my day was fine, and put my cell phone back into my pocket.

The bell rung and I was out the door without looking back. My last class was Gym, and I hoped Edward wasn't in it.

**A/N Um please review. I'm thinking about quitting this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well I was bored so I decided to continue. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I don't think I ever will. =(**

Gym was never my favorite class. I hated gym. It might be because of the fact that I'm not very coordinated. Actually, I'm not coordinated at all. I fall at the most random moments. Bella the klutz, that's me.

Surprisingly, gym passed in a blur. I had been thinking about Edward. How he wouldn't even look at me. I spaced out the whole period. _Why wouldn't he look at me? It's because your ugly, Bella. I know I'm ugly, but is that a reason to hate someone so fast? _The discussion kept on going in my head. I sometimes think I'm mental because I talk to myself.

I didn't even notice gym was over until Angela came over to me with a worried look. She put her hand softly on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Bella?''

"Huh?" was my immediate response. "Oh, um, yeah?" My answer came out more like a question than a statement.

I stayed where I was unmoving until Angela, beside coughed. "Bella, gym ended 5 minutes ago." She said.

I looked around and sure enough every one was gone. "Oh", was all that came out. I didn't know what had happened to me all period. Angela pulled me outside. When I breathed in the fresh air, my mind cleared of all worries. Maybe it was the sweat smell that made me stupid for an hour and half. Sure maybe.

I now felt like me. I walked across the parking lot towards my truck, Angela still walking beside me.

"Need a ride?" I asked her. Whenever Angela followed me to my truck, I knew I was going to be her chauffer for the rest of the afternoon.

"Actually, could you take me straight home? I need to babysit my little brother today, and my mom leaves the house in less than 15 minutes." I nod and get in the truck. Angela gets in passenger's side. Angela usually walks home, and it takes her about half an hour. She unfortunately failed her driver's test last fall.

I turn the ignition, and my truck roars to life. I start driving. I scan the parking lot, and find what I was looking for. There he is. That bronzed hair boy that almost made me cry today, and just like today during lunch, his arm was around Alice, the pixie.

*******

That evening, after I had dropped Angela off at her house, I made dinner for Charlie. I always made dinner. It was a tradition since I moved in. I was going to make spaghetti today, my favorite. While was cooking, I still couldn't get Edward out of my head. I could still see that lopsided smile he had on before he saw me.

Charlie came in at about the time I was imaging kissing Edward. He scared me and I dropped the saltshaker. Isn't that bad luck? Oh well.

I finished making the spaghetti and served us both. I called Charlie for dinner, and he came and sat in his usual day. "How was your day?" He asked when he noticed I was barely eating.

"Fine", I replied.

Charlie wasn't a very talkative person, but when he notices something wrong, he wants to know what it is. "So, I heard you got new students today."

"Yup", I say. I really don't want to talk about this right now.

"Humph", He grunts, frustrated. _You might as well drop it, Charlie. _

I'm not very hungry anymore, so I excuse myself. I leave my plate in the sink. Maybe Charlie will wash them. I doubt it.

I have no homework today, so I just take a shower and return to my room. I grab my iPod, put it on shuffle, and turn it up the highest it goes. It's on "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. I sing along in my head. I lay down on my bed. I slowly start falling asleep when "Claire De Lune" by Debussy starts. I listen to that and drift off to dream world, but not before a couple tears escape my eyes.

**A/N That was interesting. Well, I've got a small case of writer's block, and I don't know where to go with this story. If you have any ideas, please let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I've taken a very long break from my story but this summer has been very boring so here I am updating(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

The next morning I wake up earlier than I've ever woken up for school. My clock says 5 a.m. I feel like a new person, refreshed and full of energy. It's weird _hmm_. I can't even remember if I dreamed anything.

I take extra time on my hair today. It's not like I'm doing this for any one special right? My hair is normally wavy so I decide for straight hair today. I put on mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner, not to over-do-it, but I also don't want to seem messy like yesterday.

I have so much time left. It was now barely 6. Today was a Tuesday, and I like Tuesdays more than Mondays because Monday is right after the weekend!

I go to my closet to pick out something "prettier" than what I wore yesterday. I go for some regular jeans and a cute blue sweater-wrap type thing over a white tank top.

I grab my bag and head down stairs after a small reassuring glance at my mirror. I don't know what's got into me. I usually don't care much for my appearance. I mean it's just school.

Downstairs, I set my bag down on the couch and head towards the kitchen. Since it's still early I guess I should wash those dishes that I left in the sink last night. The sink is empty. I guess Charlie actually did wash them. He deserves a prize tonight. Maybe oven roasted chicken?

I hear footsteps behind me. "Morning, Bella. _You're_ up early.

"Hey Dad, Good morning. Yeah, all that noise woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep." He looked at me like I was crazy. I giggled a bit. "Dad, I'm kidding." He still wasn't used to my sense of humor after these 2 years.

"Oh." I guess that's where I got my big vocabulary. Thanks Charlie. "You having breakfast, Bells?" he asks, pulling out a chair for him.

I check my cell phone, 7:30. "No thanks Dad. I'm running late." I go give him a hug and wave bye.

"Have a nice day Bells." I barely hear him. I jump into my truck and drive to school.

Walking from the school parking lot, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take my phone out and check. It's a text message from a number I don't recognize. Feeling the curiosity, I open the text.

"_Don't go to school. Ditch it. Meet me at the beach in an hour."_ What? This person wants me to meet him during school without me knowing who it is?

I reply. "_Umm can I please know who you are?"_

I get a reply super fast. "_No. Just come. Alone"_

**A/N Oooh! Cliffy! I think this is my first cliffhanger ever. Haha. Let me know what you think about it. Also who do think this mysterious person texting Bella is? Let me know(: (oooh! Almost forgot! Bella's chapter one and this chapter's outfits are in my profile. Check them out.)**


End file.
